Mirror's Lair: 2P
by windferret
Summary: 2P APH. Arthur, Alfred, and the rest of the gang find themselves barricaded inside of a correction facility for juvenile delinquents. What's more, this world they find themselves in is full of their doubles! What dark secrets do these doppelgangers hold
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror's lair**

**Summary: **

**AU. Arthur, Alfred, and the rest of the gang find themselves barricaded inside of a correction facility for juvenile delinquents. What's more, this world they find themselves in is full of their twins! But what dark secrets do these mischievous doppelgangers hold? Main characters for this fic are US, UK,CA, and ITA.**

"_Oh my, you look parched! Would you like a cup of tea?"____A pleasant voice chirped, happiness dripping from the very words that hung in the air. It was sickly sweet, the way they floated out of the odd man's mouth. Something wasn't right at all. Still, Arthur reached out towards the perfectly shined teacup, whiffing at the aroma of perfectly brewed earl grey. What could be the harm? The man was a gentleman after all._

"_Yes, here you go! Take a sip, I made it special for you!" He chirped again, his smile twitching into something almost sinister, just for a moment. He stared at Arthur expectantly with his pale robin's egg blue eyes and had a brilliant white smile. His skin was near sheet white, it definitely didn't look at all like he went outside much. His hair was resembled an ashen color of Arthur's own blonde shade tinted with a kiss of pink, and he had a cute and childish blush on his face. _

_Arthur couldn't resist the temptation of the piping tea and sipped tentatively, looking up over the brim at the gentleman in front of him. He looked uncannily like himself, he thought absentmindedly as his vision started to swim a bit. Was that him? No, there was only one Arthur. But even still, this stranger, while being practically blindingly bright, was very convincing. _

"_Thank you…" He slurred, not finishing all of the liquid in the drink. It was making him uncomfortably dizzy, and he tried to hand it back the pink and blue lad in front of him. His hand was unsteady, and the left over tea dribbled out of the cup and onto the pink man's perfectly polished shoes. _

"_Oh my!' He squeaked, bringing his hands to his mouth in surprise. "Well, it looks as if you've spilled the tea!"_

"_I'm sorry…" Arthur said, trying to keep his balance as the room seemed to spin about under his feet. _

"_What a waste, don't you think? I'll just get Alfred to clean this mess up." The pink boy said, doing a small pout. "You really should be neater, you know. It's not very gentlemanly to __**Waste tea.**__" He snarled the last bit dangerously, but regained his chipper attitude once more._

"_Oh Allie my dear~!" He called out his sweet voice ringing throughout the hallways of the slightly dark room Arthur and pink boy were in. There wasn't much furniture decorating their surroundings. There was a bed, a couch, and a small television that was all fuzz. _

"_You called, Arthur? And I thought I told ya not to call me that stupid name!" Alfred's voice said, thick with an accent arthur wasn't quite familiar with. It sounded rough and rebellious, it sounded like the very essence of violent youth. _

"_Oh my, I see youre covered in blood already? Fiddlesticks, I thought you might want to get a fresh shirt to decorate…Oh well! What's done is done, right? Oho!" Pinkthur, as Arthur now thought of him, chuckled amiably. His words hadn't yet sunken in before he was yanked up by the collar of his shirt and staring straight into the depths of hell personified. It was Alfred. No, it was a boy who looked uncannily similar to him, anyways. His hair was russet brown, the natural red highlights in it gleaming angrily in the lamplight as he smiled that crooked smile Alfred always did. This was more of a sneer, yes, but it was a modified version of the more subtle smiles Alfred dished out daily when he wasn't hollering at the top of his lungs._

"_We don't take too kindly to wasting tea, bub." He cracked his knuckles and cocked his arm back, preparing to swing at Arthur, who flinched, inebriated and scared. He didn't feel a fist crash into his jaw, but he did here a light smacking sound and Pinkthur chastising Hellfred._

'_Now Allie-Fred, where are your manners?" Pinkthr chided, smacking hellfred over the head roughly._

"_Whaddya even mean, you? I aint even do anythin'." He replied irritatedly, rubbing his head and glaring at him._

"_Stuff and nonsense! You need to do away with our guest in the __**proper**__ manner!" He laughed, patting the tyrant's shoulder. He merely shook it off and grabbed pinkthur around the waist, drawing him into his chest with a haggard grin. _

"_What do I get as a reward?" He asked, leaning in towards his pastel colored captive suggestively. _

"_Oho! Oh my, not in front of our poor guest, Allie my boy! You know how things get…messy." He said with a small laugh, ending his statement ominously. Arthur saw light gleam off of a 6 inch hunters knife. What the hell? This was absolutely terrifying, what was he even doing here? Why were there duplicates of people hitting him? He had to get out of here. And why was America's double so intimidated by that little pink and blue excuse for himself?_

"_Heh, yeah. You're a feisty one." Hellfred said cautiously, slowly releasing Pinkthur and backing away with his hands up slightly. With that done, he turned back to Arthur with a grin only suggesting bad things. _

"_Well now, __**guest**__, how about I give you the customary greeting to—"_

"_No!" Arthur yelled, swiping his leg right under Hellfreds and making him slip and crash into the floor, going down in a rapid fire of swears and flailing arms. He pushed himself off the floor and dashed in a random direction, bumping into walls and stumbling over his feet as he ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he really underestimated the size of the house he was in. He'd turned down 3 hallways and knocked over plenty of vases along the way. He couldn't see correctly and it was starting to feel as if his feet went numb. _

"_Dammit…!" He cursed, clinging to a wall hopelessly. _

"_Oh my! What brash language! A proper gentleman doesn't use such words, even when no one is around." Pinkthur said, clicking his tongue disappointedly. The click clack of his shoes resonated about the halls, and arthur's heart felt as if it would burst from his ribcage at any moment. _

"_Stay away from me!" He shouted loudly, trying to drown out his panic with sheer volume. To his surprise, pinkthur stopped in his tracks and offered up a small smile._

"_Well, if that's what you wish then may it so be!" He replied, shrugging his shoulders and clasping his hands behind his back. His small smile twisted into a thin and wicked one, and his eyes seemed as if they suddenly had flecks of pink in them the colors swirling and glowing brightly._

"_Would you be a doll and look behind you for a moment? I think you owe someone an apology for being so rude earlier." He asked, his voice deep and venomous sounding._

_Arthur spun around quickly and took in what was heading for him. Hellfred's smile was past the brink of insanity, his eyes glowed like that of a demon's, and his arms were pulled back as if he were preparing to swing something._

"**BATTER UP!**_**" **__He roared as a baseball bat laden with rusty, blood encrusted nails swooped down and—_

"GRAH!" Arthur shouted, snapping his head up and accidentally banging his knee on his desk loudly.

The entire class stared at him with wide eyes and everything was dead silent as the young brit breathed heavily.

"Ahem, Mr. Kirkland would you like to tell us the answer to number 15?" His teacher said irritatedly, tapping his foot on the floor as Arthur shook his head guiltily.

A short while later, the bell signaling the end of second block sounded and hundreds of young men and women poured into the halls at once, some stopping right in the middle to chat with friends.

Arthur shoved and elbowed his way through the giant gathering of youth, grumbling about detention and tuition fees and how these ruffians were scuffing his freshly polished shoes. He went to an academy just outside of town, as did most of his 'friends'. He didn't really like people to begin with, but if he was forced to be surrounded by them for the rest of his life, then he should really try to be more civil.

"Yo Artie farty!" Alfred yelled, scooping Arthur into a rib cracking spine snapping bear hug. He never wore the school issued jacket, which could've possibly made him seem at least _somewhat_ respectable.

Possibly.

"Alfred…! Youre…Killing me…!"

"I know, funny joke right? I thought of that one right before you got in here man, isn't it hilarious?"

"I'm dying…! I can't breathe…!"

"Hahaha! Come on dude it wasn't _that_ funny! Hahaha!"

"_Alfred!_ He's turning purple!" A small voice said as he tugged on the brown jacket that never left the beefy American's side.

"Oh hey mattie! Whatcha talkin' about—Oh shit! My bad Arthur!" Alfred said as Arthur tumbled out of his embrace and took in as much air as his lungs could possibly fill. Leave it to Alfred to not read into what people actually mean…

"You git you nearly killed me!" He shouted angrily, his face going from purple to red in a flash.

"Alfred, you really need to learn how to read the atmosphere…" Matthew said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Matthew!" Alfred pouted, sticking his tongue out and flipping the young Canadian the bird as he walked by, headed straight for the cafeteria.

"Al, wait up!" Matthew called, chasing after the blonde teen, who was now running and weaving in between people, laughing loudly.

Arthur stood flustered in the middle of the hall, still trying to calm his breathing.

"Oh!" He yelped as a force hit him square in the middle of the back and he heard a voice squeak shrilly.

"W-watch where youre going, bastard!" Romano growled. He was known in the school for having one of the shortest tempers out there, and his every day behavior proved that correct.

"You walked into _me._" He said, turning to face the small and angry Italian. His face was red and he had his arms crossed, and really did resemble a certain red fruit. He pierced Arthur with his gorgeous emerald eyes, sneering.

"Shut the fuck up, caterpillar face!" He snapped, storming past him quickly, but halting in the middle of his retreat. "Oh, here. Feliciano wanted me to give this to you or some shit." He said, not sounding particularly peeved nor happy. "It's a letter, bastard."

"Well, if you insist…" Arthur replied suspiciously, tearing open the envelope with a swipe of his finger. He didn't really know what to think, what with the letter coming from Feliciano. That kid hung out with Kiku and Ludwig. Those three were known to be a bad crowd way back when, and Ludwig had bullied Arthur mercilessly. Granted, that was back in grade school and everyone was now in high school, but Arthur was just being sensible.

"An invitation? What for?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Him? Invited to a _party?_ He could barely contain his excitement! He was never really invited to many social gatherings, for what reason he didn't know.

"It's Frattello's party, we're having it at our house. Consider yourself invited, bastard. A-and it was from _Feliciano."_ Romano said, reassuring Arthur that it was indeed from his brother and not himself. With that, he turned and stalked off towards Arthur's original destination, the cafeteria.

The young brit stood there dumbfounded, still in shock that he got a _personal _invitation to a party.

"Bonjour, Arthur! " Francis said, his arms around arthur's waist as quickly as he opened his mouth to say anything at all.

"Yeargh! Get _off_ of me you disgusting frog!" Arthur shouted, elbowing the blonde in the gut and yanking free of his unwanted approaches violently. Francis rubbed his stomach with a groan and settled to leaning awkwardly close to Arthur instead.

"So violent in the mornings, non? What is that in our hands? A love letter? I feel bad for the poor girl who actually gets a good look at your face!"

"Shut up, you! If you must know, it's an invitation to a party, given to me _personally_ by the host!"

"You mean Feli's older brother? Ohon, he's a cute one. I think he likes you if he gave it to you just like that." He said, wiggling his eyebrows and winking at the reddening blonde.

"Stuff and nonsense you frog! Why do I even bother wasting my time with the likes of you!" He shouted louder than he needed to. "I'm going back to class…"

"Oh, you don't look like you had anything to nibble on yet, sourcils!"

"I don't plan to, really. The food they serve is disgusting."

"It's better than what you make yourself."

"Fuck off, bearded surrender monkey!"

"Au revoir!"

"Alfred, eew! Stop licking the plate, do you know how dirty those things are?" Matthew chided, begging Alfred to stop his massive attack on the school issued plastic plate. This school was somewhat ecofriendly, meaning they never threw anything away and just reused the same things over and over again. Dirty dish rags have passed over all of the surfaces of the school countless times, sopping up throw up and food and then plopping right back down into one huge bucket full of dirty water, the same wash cloths to be used as dish dryers or worse yet, dish cleaners. And there was his cousin, ravishing the surface of the tan plastic, trying to get all of the condiments that missed his mouth before.

"Shut up man, don't ruin my appetite!" He said from behind the plate, finally stopping to set the now spotless plate on the table. The cafeterias workers would probably just take it the way it was and pass it to the next unfortunate student who wanted food. It looked clean enough, after all.

"Ugh, you eat like an animal…" Arthur scoffed, curling his lip at the American's table manners.

"Fart-thur! I thought you didn't like the cafeteria food." He replied, smiling. His mouth glistened with drool, and Matthew face palmed hard enough to knock a few brain cells loose.

"I don't, thank you very much. I actually came to ask you about this party that's coming up…" Arthur resumed, blushing a little. Now that he was actually invited, he wanted to know who else was going, so that he wouldn't just stand in the corner awkwardly watching people grind and bump all over the living room.

"Party? Dude! You got invited to a _party?_" Alfred shouted in surprise, loudly enough to turn a few heads in the direction of his voice. "Chooooiiiice! Which one?"

"Th-the Vargas brother's party, I don't even know if I'm going to attend…Maybe I should issue an apology or pretend I'm sick or—"

"No way man, you're going to this party. Don't you know any better? They have the best throw downs in the entire school! They're both spoiled little Gucci wearing brats whose parents are always out of town, they probably have nothing _better_ to do anyways! We can totally trash their place and they probably wouldn't even blink!" The blonde laughed, patting Arthur's back roughly before hopping up with as much energy as a squirrel.

"I'm gonna go smooth talk an invite into my hands, I'll catch you later dude!"

"They didn't give you an invite on purpose, eh?" Matthew quipped, rolling his eyes as he decided to clean his spot. Arthur stood also, deciding that he'd just hang out with Alfred when he got an invitation, which was inevitable. As much as everyone tried, they couldn't keep the guy out of their plans anyways.

"I'll talk to you after school, eh? Meet me in the courtyard so we can actually sort this thing out. I'll help you plan your outfit!" Matthew said softly, if not a tad inaudibly.

"Right, you have a nice day too Matt." Arthur said, not hearing the shy Canadian from the get go and strolling out of the cafeteria in a pretty good mood. He got invited to a huge bash, he suspects he has a new secret admirer, and he felt refreshed after the quick nap he had in class.

"Well, seems as if things are going relatively well today—oop!" He yelped, bumping into something for the second time today. "Pardon me, I…" He began, looking up in front of him to apologize. "Oh, it's a mirror…silly me, walking into walls!" He chuckled light heartedly. He checked himself over to re-arrange his uniform, which was somewhat disheveled from the abuse it had taken this afternoon. "What an odd mirror this is…" He mused aloud, patting his hair, which was normally a bit messy. The lighting must have been off, because it seemed as if his hair was a little pink…

With one last twirl (That he made sure no one could see) he departed from the mirror and continued on his merry way, humming a jingle to a commercial he had seen earlier that week, not a care in the world.

The reflection stayed to adjust its bowtie a bit.

"Yo Mattie!" Rang a brash and somewhat guttural voice from across the school courtyard. Matthew stopped mid step to turn around and step to the left, narrowly avoiding a head on collision with one of his best friends.

"Gilbert, youre going to hurt someone like that." He said, rolling his eyes and knocking the excitable German student in the arm playfully.

"Kesese, help! The big Canadian moose punched me!" He laughed, throwing his arm over the blonde's shoulder.

"So what are you bothering me about now, eh? I didn't pack any extra food for you. Well that's a lie, but Alfred ate it any ways."

"Our friendship is not solely based on food you know."

"Okay, I'll stop packing extra pancakes then."

"You must be crazy if you think I'd still hang out with you after that." Gilbert said, his voice dead panning and his face going stone cold.

"Whatever! What did you want, anyways? I have to get home and get something to eat before I head to practice, youre biting into my chow time."

"Ach, Ja! I almost forgot once you said you wouldn't bring me food any more. You are officially invited to my party, moose brain!" The red eyed platinum blonde declared, shoving the small red envelope into the sky before doing a spin and shoving it in Matthew's face forcefully, accidentally punching him in the nose. "Oh shit, sorry man."

"Ow…Youre such a…Hoser!" The blonde groaned, tilting his head upwards towards the sky and squeezing his eyes shut as he snatched the invite away from gilbert, who was snickering quietly. "Ugh, youre so lucky I'm not spewing like a fountain, eh?"

"Eew, I'd probably just leave you there to die anyways. I don't need road kill on my school record. Get it? Because youre a moose! Kesesesese!"

"Don't ever try to be funny again, gilbert."

"Youre just jealous of my awesome comedy skills. Anyways, why are you even talking to me? I have to get home and not do my homework! Thanks for holding me up, dumkopff!" He shouted before turning on his heel and quickly walking away, hands stuffed in his pockets. "I expect you to be there, lumber jack!"

Matthew rolled his eyes exasperatedly for what felt like the millionth time that day and continued his trek home. Trying to get his mind off of his throbbing nose, he turned the small crimson envelope over in his hands, noting the neat fashion in which his name was written. Gilbert's younger brother probably wrote it, seeing as gilbert's handwriting looked like chicken scratch.

"I'll open this after practice…" He concluded with a smile. He wanted to have something to look forward to after he took a beating in the ice rink. If he didn't play hockey, he probably would've sat on the floor and writhed in pain for a good ten minutes with how gilbert hit him in the face. He got him square on the bridge of his nose, and he could feel a bruise where the rim of his glasses pressed into his nose and the dips of his eyes. Fortunately, he got hit in the face for fun, and he could just take out his pent up frustration on the rink. He needed _some_ way to deal with rooming with the city loud mouth, or Alfred as most people liked to recognize it as.

Turning the last corner of the block, he fumbled for his keys in his jacket pocket.

"That's weird, he's not home…" He mumbled out loud, noticing that the lights in the small two bedroom one bathroom house were all extinguished. Part of him felt worried that his obnoxious cousin wasn't in the kitchen scarfing down their emergency rations for when they went to buy all of the booze in the small AAA store on the corner, and then realize they used their food money.

He walked in the dark house nonetheless, tossing his back pack on the floor by the front entrance before going straight over to the couch to fling himself over the entire surface area of it.

"Ah, crap…!" He hissed, regretting his graceful swan dive into the cheap seat immediately. Pain shot up his face where his glasses rubbed against the newly formed bruise on his nose.

Hobbling over to the bathroom grumpily, he flicked on the light and examined the purple splotch, making a sound very similar to an Iconic Canadian animal when he saw the damage. It was hideous. With a huff he pulled a bandage out of the medicine cabinet and applied it to the broken capillaries with a wince.

"Darn it! Now I don't even have time to eat anything!" He whined, swinging the cabinet shut frustratedly as he fished his hockey stick out of the closet and stormed into the kitchen, yanking out a box of bird food.

"Here you go Kumaduma." He said, his voice softening a bit as he poured a hefty amount of bird seed into his white Cockatoo's tray. It bobbed it's head up and down in gratitude before tilting it to the side.

"Who?"

"Matthew."

"Hoser!"

"See ya later Kumazumba!" He said, fixing his curly tresses up a bit in the mirror before leaving the house.

The reflection stayed to glare at its bruise.

**I've hopped onto the bandwagon of 2P!Hetalia and therefore this little ficlet was born!**

**The design that I'm talking about in the story for Arthur is originally made by the fabulous Uh-Oh Beek from tumblr, you should go talk to her! But anyways I typed this up like, yesterday, and I've already decided that it's going to be multiple chapters. I just wanted to put the first little bit of it up before it became too much of a monster and people got scared off by it's length. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaaaaand he's good!" Alfred cheered, sliding into 4th base with a hoot. He had decided to stay after school today and make his way to the local baseball park on the other side of town. It was the bad side of town, but he didn't really care as long as he got to play a bit of ball before he had to go home and be responsible, or whatever. "Yeah, that means I win, Jose!" He said as he hopped up to his feet, his jeans and t-shirt covered in red dirt.

"No way, you mustve cheated somehow jones!" Jose Ramirez shouted, throwing his bat on the ground angrily and storming across the field to stick his chubby finger in Alfred' s face. "I wouldn't put it past you, ese!" He sneered in his thick Cuban accent. He had a grudge against Alfred for whatever reason, and it had been there since middle school. He never really explained why, all he insited on was that the blonde was a lying cheat.

"Oh, come off it man, I totally creamed you. " Alfred scoffed, putting his hands on his hips. He didn't cheat! That wouldn't be very noble of him! Jose must be jealous, or something like that.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't we settle this like real men, huh ese?" He challenged, rolling his sleeve up and picking his bat up from the ground, tossing it around in his strong hands. "Give my buddies some entertainment." He chuckled darkly, motioning to the group of questionable young men smoking pot in the run down dugout. The sun had just gone down, and the field lights flicked on loudly, a few bulbs burned out from little maintenance. Smoke from the boys in the dugout clouded the sky, and tey started to get a bit more antsy as they noticed a possible fight taking place.

"Whoa dude. I'm not fighting you." Alfred said, furrowing his eyebrows and standing back in a defensve stance. "Back off, tubby."

"Why you…! Why don't you come say that to my face, Gay boy?" Jose retorted, his face reddening in anger.

Alfred narrowed his eyes and stuck his bottom lip out in a small pout, and began rolling up his sleeve as well. He did not like, just say that!

"Come closer then, fat ass!"

"Oh you've done it now, Jones-!"

"OYE! AYUDAME, LA POLICIA!" One of his friends screeched right as Jose was about to take the first swing. He dropped his bat in horror as a gaggle of cop cars pulled up to the edge of the field, some climbing out with dogs.

"Shit—RUN!" He yelled, grabbing Alfred, who looked as confused as he did terrified, and sprinting full tilt as the first of one of the drug handling young men went down with a scream. The sounds of barking and struggling rang in Alfred's ears as he ran through the thin forest next to the field, and they bursted through the trees, breathless.

"Sl-slow down, Jose!" Alfred whimpered.

"Shut up jones, keep moving! " Jose huffed, their feet pounding against the concrete as Jose turned a sharp corner into a dark alley and stayed there, Alfred trying to catch his breath.

"What the fuck, dude—mmf!" Alfred started, but Jose slapped a hand over his mouth and backed further into the alley. He slid down and the wall, his hand still on Alfred's mouth and he watched the feet of another friend sprawl out on the sidewalk as they were taken down by a tazer. He jerked a few times, and then was still as the officers subdued and dragged him off to their cruiser. The dogs, huge German Shepherds, yipped in satisfaction. Jose crawled backwards still, with Alfred awkwardly following suit. When the cars sped off, Jose pulled the two of them off of the ground and demanded that they keep running towards the heart of the city.

"But theyre gone already! Can we just stop for a second?" Alfred whined, trying his best to keep up with Jose. The wily Cuban may have been bigger than him, but he was certainly faster than Alfred.

"No, you little puta! Theyre still patrolling the area, and unless you want to get pegged with those tazers, hurry your white ass up!" He hissed, cursing in spanish as he gripped Alfred's arm again.

Eventually, they did slow their pace to a brisk walk. "Hey, why don't we stop in this gas station, homes. I'm thirsty as hell." Jose grunted, pointing towards a tiny as station, occupied by only a frail old man. "We're gonna get a five finger discount tonight…" He chuckled slyly as he pushed open the glass door, the tiny bell above it jingling innocently. Alfred followed him as well, not really understanding what kind of discount they could possibly get In a gas station, but whatever.

He reached in his phone to check the time, and cursed quietly when he pulled it out and the screen was completely shattered. Looks like he'd be kissing Matthew's ass until he could afford to buy another phone…either that or he could just tap into their emergency funds. This was an emergency! What if some cute girl was trying to call him…?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and quirked an eyebrow when he noticed Jose shuffling towards him with a shirt full of beers and sodas, and he thrust a few at Alfred.

"Put these in your shirt, and make a distraction for me once you get up to the counter, jones." He demanded, glowering at him.

"Dude, we're underaged! We can't get these—"

"_Shut up, ese!_ Do you want him to hear you?!" Jose hissed, ducking down a bit. "It's not like we're buying them. Sheesh, what don't you understand about 'Five finger discount'?"

Alfred swallowed thickly, his hands becoming clammy and cold.

"N-no, I won't. I can't." He murmured, as he backed up a bit from Jose, who was staring at him incredulously. "You can take it without my help—Oops!" He gasped as a few glass bottles of pop smashed onto the linoleum tiles with a crash, and the cashier yelled out.

"What's going on back there! I have a gun!" The old man called out, staggering towards the duo with a small firearm in hand.

Jose dropped the rest of the drinks on the ground frantically, glass spraying everywhere, and snatched Alfred by the sleeve as he dashed out of the back door. Gunshots echoed from the store, and Jose completely ditched Alfred's arm in the process, sprinting ahead of the blonde who had tripped and fallen.

"Every man for themselves, Jones!" He cried as he disappeared into the darkness of the night, his sneakers pounding.

Alfred sniffled and clutched his knee, which was bruised and bloody from the fall he took. There was a gaping hole in his jeans, and his shirt was even dirtier than before. His favorite jacket was missing a patch and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"Gosh…" He huffed, leaning against a brick wall. A light drizzle began to befall the urban cityscape.

"Just my luck…" He sniffed, staring at his reflection in a developing puddle. "Matthews gonna kill me…" He mumbled, trudging off in the direction he hoped was homeward.

His reflection decided to stay and appraise the hole in its jeans with a sneer.

**Updated! I don't know how any of you are still reading this lol I haven't updated it in 10 months. **

**It's a fun thing to do when you're bored, so I might write some more! It's still in its beginnings though, because I haven't introduced Feliciano's and everyone elses 2Ps. **

**Eerrrrrmmm, other than that yeah, hope you enjoyed! And hope youre not bothered by the fact I gave Cuba a name :o **


End file.
